


Побег

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jedi antagonists, Jedi take power, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, consequences are unexpected
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Палпатин проиграл, но его смерть не остановила войну, и не уберегла джедаев от большой ошибки. Или — как превратить своих друзей во врагов





	Побег

Она просыпается, когда вдруг понимает, что ленивые и успокаивающие мысли в голове — не ее.

Слишком добр этот голос, слишком мягок.

Даже успокаивая себя, даже настраиваясь на спокойный сон, она говорит с собой жестче. Привычка.

К чему, кстати? К чему привычка?

…На месте, где должен быть ответ, есть только воркующий не ее голос, уговаривающий ее не думать.

Так. Так. Не паниковать. Сейчас, потом, всегда. Кто бы ни подсадил ей в голову эту гадость — рядом его нет. Иначе бы он увидел, что она проснулась и заметила обман. Открывать глаза рано. Мало ли, вдруг камеры. Наверняка камеры. Но провести диагностику, как говорит муж, необходимо.

…Вот, кстати. Муж. Она не знает его. Но стоило вспомнить про диагностику — и вспоминаются горячие ладони в мозолях и шрамах, усмешка, от которой светлее на сердце. Пальцы помнят, как зарываться в его волосы, тело… Мда, тело. Она улыбается про себя.

Она давно замужем. По любви. И это было так важно, что этот факт попытались стереть. Прекрасно. И что нелогичного в этой ситуации?

…Не она же одна в курсе их брака, как вообще можно стереть этот факт?

Брак был тайный, вот как. Да, точно тайный. Документов в публичном доступе не выкладывалось, они ничего не афишировали… Потому что ему было нельзя. Ей тоже — но ей меньше. Для нее этот брак — всего лишь мезальянс, для него… Что для него? Он был свободен, того же вида — иначе бы она не забеременела…

Мысли останавливаются.

Она огромным усилием останавливает панику. Если она подключена к медицинской аппаратуре, то от ее сердечного ритма сейчас сюда сбегутся все, кто бы они ни были. А она не готова. Она не чувствует тела, она ничего не понимает, и у нее нет оружия. И, помимо прочего, она даже не знает, как ее зовут, хотя вот в том направлении никакие голоса ничего не поют, побочный, наверное, эффект…

Она была беременна. Она не чувствует ребенка.

Значит, она успела родить. Сама или помогли. Но успела. Считаем дальше. Спокойнее, Падме, сейчас ты — дроид-тактик, считай ситуацию, эмоционировать будешь потом.

Падме. Вот ее имя. Падме Амидала Наберрие. Сенатор от Набу.

Она… Она…

«Вам плохо, сенатор?»

«Пройдемте, осторожнее…»

«Сенатору плохо!»

***

Память возвращается путано и обрывками. Вот — огромный зал Сената, и она требует… Нет, не мира. Не немедленного прекращения войны. Как странно.

Вот ей плохо, и джедай ее ложи — кажется, Мейс Винду, — уводит ее, по комлинку требуя скорую.

Вот поднимается на голосование вопрос о новом канцлере Республики.

…Но что случилось с Палпатином?

Душно в Сенате. Давит на голову и тяжело дышать. Или же это из-за беременности, из-за близкого уже срока?

Кружатся ложи, кружатся огни перед глазами.

Палпатин оказался предателем. Что? Нет. Палпатина убили сепаратисты. Наемный убийца проник и…

Она помнит Мейса Винду в своей ложе.

…И она помнит, как отклоняла свою кандидатуру на пост канцлера. И как требовала разбирательства и поимки убийц.

И головную боль после этой фразы тоже помнит.

И…

«Сенатору плохо!»

Она помнит благодарность к магистру Винду, который вел ее так осторожно и не дал упасть при выходе из ложи. А дальше — ничего.

***

Падме мутит. Картинки в голове выцвели, а голоса кричат, сливаясь в какофонию, требуют поверить себе. Кто-то из них врет. Часть памяти — ложная. Может быть, Сенат?

…Но она же помнит ложу, мягкую обивку кресла, холод и сухость фильтрованного воздуха, яркий свет. Всем телом помнит. Куда лучше собственной свадьбы. Кажется, тогда рядом было море? Или нет?..

И все же…

Она открывает глаза. Нет сил больше слушать спор голосов в голове, неважно, кто прав. У нее есть муж. У них есть дети. Детей с ней нет. Нужно забрать детей. Нужно связаться с мужем. Нужно сбежать в безопасность — ну, хотя бы с Корусанта для начала, вряд ли же ее увезли далеко от Сената? Порядок действий неверен, но — разберемся, исходя из обстановки.

Потолок бел. Свет приглушен. Тихо гудит аппаратура — и ничего не звенит, не пищит, и не движется. Это, вообще-то, совсем не означает, что в сеть медцентра не ушло оповещение об изменении ее состояния, но примем пока за хороший знак.

Если сюда ворвутся джедаи — ей все равно не уйти.

…Почему, кстати, джедаи? Она же не чувствует к ним никакой враждебности, они же ее друзья.

…Друзья, поет почти-ее-но-не-совсем голос. Хотят тебе только добра.

Падме мысленно заталкивает его в темную кладовку «разберемся потом» и захлопывает тяжеленную дюрасталевую дверь. Приоритеты. Дети. Связаться с мужем. Нет, наоборот. Как только муж узнает, то явится сюда — где бы это ни было, — и всем здесь настанет прошедшее время. Раньше — вот это она помнит, четко, остро, — его расчетливая агрессия ее пугала. Ей все хотелось вернуть другую его версию — довоенную. Но не сейчас.

Она очень осторожно оглядывается, медленно поворачивая голову.

Медбокс, стандартный, без окон. Кровать, аппаратура жизнеобеспечения — сейчас на мониторинге, — и все. Даже дроида нет. На стене — абстрактная картина. Каллиграфия.

…Это — помощь для медитации. У мужа такая же, на грязной тряпке, которую он использует для протирки меча, а не по назначению.

«Да мне все равно исцеляющий транс не дается в принципе, толку от нее».

…Значит, она в Храме Джедаев.

Очень плохо.

Самой отсюда не выйти. Не выпустят. Без насилия, что вы. Но не выпустят с полной памятью, и дети…

Она закусывает губу и заставляет себя дышать размеренно и спокойно, скользя взглядом по вязи на картине. Успокаивает.

Ее одаренные дети. Сейчас где-то в джедайских яслях. И она не найдет их сама никогда. И ей их не отдадут никогда.

Дыши, Падме. Думай.

Связь. Муж говорил, в медотсеке Храма есть голонет-доступ. Запароленный. Но он никогда не мог жить без связи — без того, чтоб написать ей, отследить новости фронта, отследить новости инженеров и, разумеется, поработать, когда ни в коем случае нельзя напрягаться, — и сделал себе запасной вход. Запароленный на ее имя — ну, почти.

Падме дотягивается до экрана, стараясь шевелиться по минимуму. Подтягивает к себе и набирает в поле пароля «падмеангелиегоАСН790». Их первая встреча, его фраза, его рабский номер.

Она совсем не помнит, как они встретились, но это и неважно сейчас, ведь верно?

Доступ в голонет из медбокса ограничен базовой функциональностью, но ей и не нужны все его бесконечные ресурсы. Ей нужен терминал прямой связи и один неугомонный дроид. Она очень надеется, что его проигнорировали, не отключили, не стерли память, что он слушает канал…

«Хозяйка Падме, ваш статус?» — отвечает терминал немедленно.

«Критический», — набирает Падме.

***

8-2880434-45: Нахожусь у объекта. Охранение присутствует. Физическое проникновение затруднено. Запустите командную консоль.  
ПА: Сделано.  
8-2880434-45: скопировать, запустить следующую запись. Готовность?  
ПА: Подтверждаю готовность.  
8-2880434-45: (блок кода)  
ПА: Подтверждаю выполнение.  
8-2880434-45: Приоритеты?  
ПА: Связь с моим мужем. Местонахождение и статус моих детей. Эвакуация моя и моих детей, одновременно, немедленно, без потерь.  
8-2880434-45: Выполнение невозможно. Положение детей: 5-68-9, карта выслана, маршрут эвакуации в процессе расчета.  
ПА: Почему невозможно связаться с моим мужем?  
8-2880434-45: Хозяин Энакин находится в информационной изоляции в медицинском блоке Храма Джедаев, хирургическое отделение. Маршрут его эвакуации в процессе расчета.

***

…Его зовут Энакин.

Энакин, повторяет Падме, едва шевеля губами. Она не помнит его фамилию, она не помнит его лица, но хотя бы имя… Теплое имя. Что с ним случилось? Как? Ей кажется, что его не должно было быть на Корусанте, но на месте причины — дыра.

Ну хорошо. Зайдем с другой стороны. Дроид посадил в систему вирус — и теперь все камеры и записи системы наблюдения Храма — ее. Если, конечно, верно построить запрос…

«Вот — хозяин», — пишет в консоли R2.

…Он посадил свой корабль — обычный приписанный флоту шаттл, без сопровождения, без поддержки, — на третьей стоянке Храма. И вбежал в здание. Легкая темная фигура в броне, но без шлема. Слишком далеко — не разобрать лица, только и видно, как на мгновение просияли на солнце светлые волосы.

Один. Не активировав оружие. Выручать ее от врагов он бы бежал не так — так спешат к друзьям, узнать подробности страшной новости. Что они ему сказали?

…Что сделали?

Вот Энакин торопится по полупустым коридорам, она пытается поймать его лицо, но камеры, как нарочно, дают вид со спины, один лишь раз виден смазанный профиль. Вот Энакин встречает Оби-Вана. Магистра Кеноби Падме узнает сразу, голоса радостно подтверждают — вот, друг, видишь, как он обеспокоен? — они идут рядом…

И провал. Дальше — ничего. Камеры следующих коридоров и залов будто ослепли. А ведь там, судя по плану здания, — зал Совета. Хотя бы коридоры перед ним точно должны быть на мониторинге. Но — нет. Нет данных. Нет, нет, нет данных…

И коридоров, где находится сама Падме, и где — совсем рядом, рядом с операционной — сейчас лежит Энакин — тоже нет на камерах.

Все еще нет на камерах.

Это ненадолго. Этим нужно воспользоваться немедленно.

…У них есть корабль. Вот он — корабль Энакина, все еще на стоянке. Она знает, где находится муж. Неизвестно, транспортабелен ли он — но это наверняка можно выяснить. Теперь нужно узнать, где ее дети.

Внезапно половину экрана заполоняют окна с видами на стены и пол. Вот ее коридор, вот коридор, где держат ее мужа…

«Взял под контроль уборщиков зоны», — пишет R2.

«Нужно узнать, что случилось в зале Совета. И где мои дети».

«У систем ясель хорошая защита. Дроиды с вирусом в пути. Через пять минут будет доступ в систему».

Падме кусает губу. В яслях, наверняка, дежурят джедаи. Это здесь их почему-то мало…

…Война, всплывает в голове. Почти все на фронте. Особенно целители.

И наверняка хотя бы часть Совета сейчас в сенате. Бегущую строку новостного канала Храма на этом терминале нельзя отключить, и она знает, что заседание все еще продолжается. Сенат все еще говорит, война все еще идет…

Это — куда важнее человека, лица которого ты даже не помнишь, шепчет ей голос из темной дыры в памяти. И куда важнее детей, о рождении которых ты тоже почти позабыла. Ты уверена, что их было двое? Что они вообще были? Разве они важны — по сравнению с судьбами галактики? Там — твое место, среди тех, кто решает, дай химерам исчезнуть, отпустить тебя…

Падме глубоко вздыхает. Не паникует. Не отвечает. Бьет вкрадчивый воображаемый голос по воображаемой физиономии воображаемым железным ломом.

…Вот так-то лучше.

Один из уборщиков вскрывает дверь в медотсек мужа.

Падме напрягается, но там — только медкапсула. Вместо кровати. Стандартная, обычная. Закрытая.

Правда ли он в ней?

«Ответ положительный, — отвечает R2. — Я запросил генетический идентификатор, совпадает с идентификатором хозяина».

«Идентификатор в базе могли подменить».

«Я чужих в мои базы не пускаю!»

Падме улыбается в ответ.

«Принято».

Как переместить медкапсулу на шаттл? Вот о чем надо подумать. Как себя переместить туда же? И детей — как найти, как унести из под носа джедаев? Там ведь наверняка много нянь, это же дети, мелкие, им нужно много заботы… Уж нянь-то никто на фронт не отправлял, дети — это же будущее Ордена, самое важное… Из них вырастут рыцари, которые станут защитой Республике и демократии. Разве не будет честью, чтобы и ее дети росли в Ордене, на благо Республики?

Падме пропускает не свою мысль мимо. Пусть проходит, уходит. Не мое, мне не надо даже краем.

«Есть контакт с техникой ясель! — пишет R2 и Падме сглатывает, вытирает вспотевшие руки о покрывало. — Люк и Лея не зарегистрированы, сегодня новых детей не поступало».

Но… как же?..

«Начинаю генетическую проверку по базе данных».

Их вполне могли записать вчерашним числом. Чтобы никто не связал ее и ее детей… Чтобы ей самой говорить потом — ну что вы, сенатор, никакой беременности, пригрезилось, от переутомления.

Джедаи отбросили имена ее детей, будто пыль, будто грязь. Падме мерно дышит и давит гнев. Нельзя ей эмоциональных всплесков, вдруг почуют?

«Сколько в яслях джедаев?» — спрашивает она.

Вместо ответа R2 увеличивает изображение камеры.

Сначала ей кажется, что она видит автоматизированную линию по сборке дроидов. Кюветы, механические руки над ними, огоньки мерцают, яркий свет…

В медицинских кюветах лежат младенцы и тянутся вверх, ловят механические пальцы над собой. Пальцы аккуратно уворачиваются.

***

«Нашел!» — по экрану терминала пляшут маленькие дроиды. Окно камеры ясель разделяется надвое и Падме наклоняется к экрану ближе. Вот они — Люк и Лея. Мелкие, как лот-котята. Недовольные. Не спят — и даже без звука понятно, как громко они орут. Щупальца дроидов сверху пытаются их отвлечь, но безуспешно.

…Так, а вот об этом она и забыла подумать. Как выкрасть спящих детей она, кажется, поняла, но плачущих…

Падме гладит пальцем личики своих — своих! Пусть она и не помнит, как рожала их, — детей. Тихо, тихо, пожалуйста. Тихо. И все будет хорошо. Вы будете вместе, мы будем с вами, все будет хорошо…

Дети выглядят так, будто к чему-то прислушиваются, одновременно — и явно умолкают. Недовольное выражение с мордочек, правда, никуда не девается. У нее мало времени, в любую секунду они могут решить что их обманули.

«Должен быть протокол оснащения шаттлов, — пишет Падме в консоль. — Расходники, мед-оборудование».

«Ищу… Есть. Оснащение команды для экстренной помощи в опасном регионе. Медкамеры по списку участников входят в список дополнительных ресурсов».

«Активируй».

«В группе должны быть только джедаи. Не могу создать новую учетную запись».

Падме трет лоб.

Между тем один из зараженных уборщиков добрался-таки до зала Совета. И группа дроидов, прикрепленная к этажу, впустила его внутрь.

Падме несколько секунд — субъективно минут, но часы консоли не согласны, — смотрит на фактическое отсутствие зала Совета. Там — руина, как только стены устояли, ни окна нет больше, ни мебели, пол в трещинах, колонны обрушились…

Вокруг пятен на полу суетятся дроиды.

«Есть ли пополнение в морге?»

Должно быть. Обязано.

«Тви'лекка и корун. Нет личных номеров».

«Изображение?»

Синекожую женщину Падме не знает, но второй труп — это магистр Винду. И хотя голос в голове кричит — это друг, союзник, ее муж убил ее друга! — она не слушает, вспоминает, как закружилась голова в Сенате, твердую руку помогающего ей встать магистра и улыбается.

«Указывай в группе реагирования двух джедаев и двух учеников, — пишет она. — джедаи: Энакин, магистр Винду, ученики — вставь номера Люка и Леи. Кюветы детей — в медкапсулы. Задание Совета магистров, высший приоритет».

Вряд ли же система обеспечения станет проверять возраст джедаев и учеников, если приказ пришел изнутри и с высшим приоритетом? Мало ли какие ситуации бывают. Да и совершеннолетие у разных рас разное, некоторые тысячу лет живут, а некоторые — пять…

«Принято. Приготовьтесь перебираться в медкапсулу».

«Как я оттуда выберусь?» — быстро пишет Падме, пока дроид не отрубил связь.

«Вы должны отдохнуть, хозяйка, — отвечает R2. — Поскольку я, разумеется, нахожусь в шаттле хозяина, то я вас выпущу. Подтвердите получение кода реинициализации терминала».

Падме подтверждает, запускает код. И когда терминал темнеет, садится в кровати, обнимает колени, смотрит на медитационную картину и усердно ни о чем не думает. Думать слишком страшно, а паниковать ни в коем случае нельзя. Заметят.

***

Капсула подъезжает прямо к двери медотсека. Падме сглатывает — как-то жутко, что капсула движется сама, что нет рядом врача, нет никого, кто бы успокоил и поддержал…

Ну, позови дежурного джедая, он поддержит.

Она ложится в капсулу, складывает руки на груди. Крышка закрывается над ее лицом — и темнеет. Вот об этом она тоже не подумала. Что будет темно.

Дышать легко. Спиной едва ощущается мелкая вибрация антиграва, Падме даже не уверена, что ей не кажется. Что она не восстанавливает ощущения из того, что, как ей кажется, должно быть. Звуков совсем нет, и темнота абсолютна.

Ну вот ты и полежала в гробу, Падме Наберрие. Только что цветочками тебя не засыпали, и нет вокруг рыдающей толпы благодарных граждан.

…А ведь семье теперь наверняка скажут, что она умерла. И на Набу будут похороны, и цветочками засыпят ее куклу, и граждане все так же будут рыдать, какая им разница на что именно смотреть, кукла даже эстетичнее…

Ей нельзя будет сказать семье, что она выжила. Никому нельзя будет сказать, стоит семье проговориться, им устроят ловушку, поймают, а тогда…

…Дыши, Падме. Вернее, уже не Падме. Уже не Амидала. Уже не Наберрие. Спокойнее. Совсем спокойно. Ты умерла, вот твой гроб. Нет тебя уже. И эмоций тоже нет. Ни страха, ни боли, ни тоски. Нечему чувствовать.

Лежи и представляй себя трупом. Очень успокаивает. Можно даже поспать.

…Хотя нет, плохая идея. Кто его знает, что приснится, не плеснет ли ужасом, гневом — или же радостью, — в самый опасный момент.

Лежи. Не думай.

Тебя уже нет.

***

Ей кажется, что она целые дни лежит в этом полузабытье, в темной тишине, слушая только свое дыхание. Кажется, что ничего больше нет. Ей спокойно. Ей никак.

А потом отодвигается темная крышка-небо, свет с далекого потолка проливается на лицо и до слез режет глаза, и Падме понимает, что у нее трясутся руки. Соскальзывают со стенок камеры-гроба. С третьей попытки у нее получается ухватиться за бортики и сесть.

Рядом ободряюще свистит R2. Нужно встать. Еще ничего не закончилось, даже не началось толком. Встать.

Она выбирается из медкапсулы, промаргиваясь от слез, в голове пусто, даже голоса молчат. В шаттле холодно — пол совсем ледяной под босыми ногами.

Капсулу доставили в грузовой отсек при маленьком медцентре корабля, здесь же — капсула мужа, и хочется — хотя бы подойти. Посмотреть на его лицо.

Два других контейнера уже открыты — и вот к ним Падме все же кидается. Только два шага вбок — качнуться, ухватиться за стену, заглянуть.

Дети спят, свернувшись в кюветах, индикаторы на кюветах переливаются зеленым. Какие же маленькие… правда, как котята…

Хочется сесть и смотреть. Просто смотреть — ну хоть бы пару минут.

Но у нее — у них — нет пары минут. Шагай, Падме. Одна нога за другой, за дроидом, вдоль стеночки, по холодному полу. Немеют ступни, тянет живот, болит свежий шрам от операции. Немудрено, что родов она не помнит: ее усыпили и разрезали живот, и вытащили детей. Шрам уже выглядит недельным — хорошие регенерационные средства в Храме Джедаев. Спустя еще сутки он бы и вовсе рассосался. Спустя еще сутки она бы и не вспомнила ни о муже, ни о детях, вернулась бы в Сенат. Заседала бы…

Шаг, и еще шаг, не удариться об угол. Еще шаг. Рубка. Пульт уже живой, к взлету все готово, осталось только стечь в кресло пилота, дать считать генкод — хорошая безопасность у шаттла, но это шаттл мужа, он узнает… И на взлет.

«Приоритет Храма», — передает Падме по каналу диспетчера планетарного контроля и немедленно получает траекторию оптимального подъема на орбиту и выхода за пределы оборонного кольца. Остается только следовать указаниям, что она и делает.

Ни единого раза диспетчер не запрашивает подтверждения полномочий, и лично с ней никто не связывается.

Уже высоко, уже выходя на орбиту, уже там, где темно и звезды, и виден терминатор на поверхности Корусанта, с той, другой стороны, уже ночь и город сияет огнями, — сканеры шаттла засекают поворот в их сторону орудий Храма. Но выстрела так и не происходит. И никто не мешает ей разогнаться и прыгнуть в гипер.

— Нас отпустили? — удивляется Падме вслух.

«Мой вирус заблокировал все коммуникации Храма и возможность активации атакующих систем», — бежит по консоли внутренней связи.

…Значит — нет. Не отпустили. Наоборот. Почему-то ей обидно.

Она смотрит на линии света за стеклом и, кажется, плачет. Тело такое тяжелое, что сил нет встать.

А надо встать… Надо. Надо…

***

Она просыпается с головной болью. Будто медленно всплывает из под воды. Дышать тяжело. Глаза открываются лишь усилием. Муторная свинцовая хмарь в голове будто стекает ей на плечи, в руки. Не пошевелиться.

За стеклом рубки вместо звезд все еще белые сияющие ленты. Куда они летят? Она не помнит.

…Она не помнит, не помнит, как здесь оказалась, она же должна была проснуться дома, на Корусанте, она опоздала на заседание, она…

Она трет виски. Нет, не то. Не так. Неправильная паника, неверный страх.

…Ее имя — Падме. Амидала Наберрие. Наверняка официально она уже умерла. Даже интересно, от чего.

…У нее была семья. Она помнит тепло. Кажется — сестра? Родители… Жаль их. Как жаль…

Но детей жаль больше. И — очень эгоистично, — себя тоже жаль. Кого из нее пытались слепить, отрезав половину? Неужели думали, что получится? Что она забудет о детях…

Дети. Дети! Живые, настоящие, здесь, совсем рядом.

Надо встать, проведать, убедиться, что все в порядке… Их же покормить надо.

Падме проводит рукой по груди, но рубашка суха. Груди ощущаются такими же как всегда. Не набухли, не ноют, не сочится молоко. Она же только что родила. Что с ней сделали?..

Потом. Это уже неважно.

Она закусывает губу и осторожно поднимается с кресла. Спина затекла и ноги совсем окоченели. Найти одежду будет первым приоритетом. Вот она посмотрит на детей и тогда…

Она не помнит их имен. Но она увидит их и вспомнит. Должна вспомнить.

***

Корабль ощущается немного иначе. Будто — живее? И стало немного теплее. Или она привыкла и смирилась?

Падме бредет по коридору в направлении склада, когда из-за угла выкатывается R2 и с воплем крутится вокруг своей оси. Она улыбается.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

R2 объезжает вокруг нее и недвусмысленно указывает направление. Падме идет, куда показывают.

— Жаль, что ты круглый, — глупость рвется с языка, а сил удержаться нет, — я бы прокатилась.

R2 издает сочувственную трель, Падме фыркает.

— Ничего, доползу.

Медблок здесь большой, на две кровати. И в одной из них сидит мужчина с незнакомым лицом, весь в бинтах, до середины тела укрытый покрывалом. А у него в руках — странных каких-то руках, но с первого взгляда неясно в чем дело, — два свертка. Ее сонные дети тянутся к трубкам респиратора в носу мужчины, тот отводит их пальцы…

Падме покачивается и приваливается к стене плечом. В голове что-то орет и рвется. Так, что боль разваливает мозг пополам.

На одной половине одинокая сенатор Наберрие, слуга Набу и Республики. На другой — счастливо замужняя она же.

Да, она уже помнит, что замужняя. И что счастливо. Вот только имени мужа не помнит совсем. Слово совсем рядом, но не дает себя осознать.

Или же что-то в ней не дает. Осознать. Вспомнить.

Хнычут дети.

— Ну-ну, — тихо говорит мужчина. — Тихо-тихо, все хорошо…

Падме сглатывает, поднимает глаза и встречает его взгляд. И замирает. Сейчас. Вот сейчас…

— Падме, — выдыхает он.

— Энакин, — всплывает откуда-то из ошметков памяти. И вместе с именем — ощущение. Тепло. — Энакин…

Он улыбается. Кожу лица стягивают шрамы, как их много… Их Падме не помнит. У него было другое лицо. И волосы. Золотые волосы.

У мужчины на кровати голова выстрижена. Очень характерно, будто ему на череп крепили что-то…

Энакин покачивает детей, свет бликует на коже его предплечья.

Это протезы. Осознание ударяет Падме в живот — и тянет за собой память о трансляции с камер роботов в Храме, о разваленном зале Совета.

— Что с тобой случилось? — выдыхает она.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он. — Это долгий разговор.

Она идет. По пути забирает халат — джедайский, но и такой сойдет, — со второй кровати, и садится рядом с Энакином. Сначала обеспокоилась, что стеснит его, а потом поняла — нет. Не стеснит: у него нет ног.

И чтобы не заплакать, чтобы не пожалеть — он всегда ненавидел жалость, она помнит, помнит! — Падме забирает у него Лею.

Лея и Люк. Ее детей зовут Лея и Люк. Вот вам! Я не забуду.

…Ребенок, такой маленький, такой хрупкий, доверчиво лежит у нее на руках и не кричит. Зевает.

— У меня нет молока, — шепчет Падме, смотря как Лея закрывает глаза, пожевав губами и махнув руками, точно котенок. — Как нам их кормить?

R2 возмущенно крутится вокруг своей оси и мигает всем мигающим на корпусе. Энакин тихо фыркает.

— R2 очень дотошно ограбил ясли. Месяца два нам не о чем беспокоиться. Нам самим придется, конечно, питаться из синтезатора, а здесь он не очень, но это же не страшно?

— Конечно.

Падме закрывает глаза.

— Что случилось? Почему?..

— Со мной связался Оби-Ван, он был обеспокоен, — хмуро отвечает Энакин. Свободной рукой очень осторожно гладит ее по плечу. Когда она не двигается, чуть отстраняется, но Падме хватает его ладонь. Она помнит его прикосновения. Только их хорошо и помнит. Вот только его пальцы тогда были мягче, теплее… но неважно. — Сказал, что боится за твою безопасность. И попросил прибыть на Корусант немедленно.

— И ты прилетел один!

— Увы. Не подумал о необходимости эскадры в центре Республики.

— Я не об эскадре, я об отряде быстрого реагирования.

— Со мной был R2, это лучше.

С этим спорить глупо. Да и положили бы джедаи любой отряд, на своей-то территории.

— Но — почему? Они сказали, почему?

За что?

— Винду сказал, они узнали, что канцлер Палпатин был ситхом.

Падме встряхивает головой.

— Ну, за войной он если и стоял, то только на начальном этапе. Дальше, когда уже так занялось, унять пожар почти невозможно.

— Да. Песчаный шторм идет туда куда хочет. — Энакин вновь гладит ее плечо. — Винду и Йода убили канцлера. Потому что он был ситх.

Падме распахивает глаза.

— Без суда? Совсем?

— Совсем. А потом им пришлось протолкнуть версию с убийцами в Сенате, чтобы орден не обвинили в госизмене. Убедить Сенат, как они умеют. А раз начав, дороги назад уже нет. Вот уж это — однозначная измена. Ну и…

— Я сопротивлялась.

— Да. Ты — да.

Падме кивает. Смотрит на спящую дочь.

— Почему они меня не убили?

— Из человеколюбия.

Она фыркает.

— Не смейся, я не шучу. Джедаи не любят убивать. Им нужны наши дети, влиятельный союзник в Сенате, ну и Избранный. Как же без Избранного…

— Они тебе так и объяснили?

— Я вырезал воззвания к Светлой Стороне Силы и благу Республики. Это были лаконичные объяснения, в бою много не поговоришь.

— То есть… они сразу?..

— Ну да. — Энакин пододвигается ближе, она опускает голову на его плечо, а он целует ее волосы. — Вошел я в зал Совета, весь в мыле, а они сразу мне по мозгам. Хотели, чтобы я забыл тебя совсем. Будто мы никогда не встречались. Ну а я немного вспылил. Это было рефлекторное.

— Конечно.

— Если бы я знал, что ты у них в плену, я бы подыграл.

— Если бы ты им подыграл, ты бы меня никогда не вспомнил.

— Тоже верно… Хорошо, там Йоды не было. Йода Сенат держал. Держит.

— Хорошо, — бездумно повторяет Падме.

Энакин обнимает ее свободной рукой.

— У нас еще три часа до Нар-Шаада. Там продадим шаттл.

— Ага.

— В армию мне не вернуться уже. Ты как отнесешься к мужу-наемнику?

— Хорошо.

— А к инженеру?

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

Падме закрывает глаза.

— Хорошо.

И улыбается, когда он утыкается ей в затылок.

Хорошо.


End file.
